Come back to me
by sam carter 1013
Summary: Reaching out to the other side through the tank.


Spoilers: Over there 1 & 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's notes: Unfortunately this is not beta, so an apology in advance, but it has been sitting on my computer since the finale and I wanted to publish something to celebrate; sorry, I kind of need to say this: I finally finished writing my dissertation! Believe me, I feel like I have been working on it since Walter kidnapped Peter from the other side, and I'm really happy about that and the fact that I have a bit of time right now to write, so, I hope you still get to read this, constructive criticism will be highly appreciated. Enjoy!

Come back to me

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I thought I would find you here. Have you been waiting long?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

That notion scared him, if she didn't know, it was because there was no notion of time where she was, and that couldn't be good.

"You are in the tank, aren't you?"

"Could you blame me? Every time you did it looked like fun, I just figure I had to try it at least once." The humor was not helping at all.

Peter suddenly noticed the distance between them and he thought it was ridiculous; this was all happening in their heads, what was the point of distance? He slowly approached Olivia, slipping his arms around her waist; she didn't hesitate to surround him with her own arms, resting her head in his chest. He caressed her long blond hair; he missed it so much.

"I'm sorry." He wanted to remain strong for her.

"Don't be, this is not your fault."

"If I hadn't run…" Olivia looked up, piercing his eyes with hers.

"Don't." She reached out and placed her palm on his check, Peter leaned into her touch.

"You are so far from me." He said it while a tear escaped his left eye, Olivia could sense his sorrow, he was falling down a black hole."I was so stupid."

"It doesn't matter, we are here now." She kissed his cheek where the tear had stopped. They looked at each other again, memorizing the moment; it would be the only thing that will keep them sane.

Peter felt her hands resting on his chest, they felt real for him.

"I'm going back for you." Olivia rose on the tip of her shoes and kissed him as she had done at the apartment, lightly, soft, Peter didn't feel surprised at all by this, but Olivia ended it before he could respond accordingly.

"Don't." Peter looked at her surprised, desperation clear in his deep blue eyes.

"What?"

"He needs you. I'm just bait."

"Olivia…"

"It's okay; this is what I deserve, if this is the price for you to be okay, I take it."

"Never say that." Peter took her hands in his; hers were so cold; he turned to look around. "This isn't supposed to be happening."

"I know, but its okay." She seemed so calm, as if she had reached a resolution.

"Olivia, look at me." She did.

"I'm going back for you, I just need you to hold on. " He felt so guilty for asking her that, how could he ask her that? She was the one on the padded cell being tortured for information every other day.

"I know." She said with the same certainty she had used when she said he belonged with her, and he believed her once again. "I know."

He kissed her again, leaving her with little doubt of how he felt, his hands were still holding hers sandwiched between their bodies, he was making sure she understood that he was going back, that they would come out of this. He felt something pulling him.

"No!" He clutched Olivia's hands; he felt her doing the same; as if he being pulled will pull her with him. "I'm not leaving you." He practically breathed the words into her mouth, never breaking the distance.

"Be happy Peter. Be happy for me." She was saying goodbye.

"No! No! No! I'm going back!" He was slipping away.

"Be happy, forgive Walter, but don't come back, its okay, it would be okay." He was shaking in her arms, openly sobbing. She wanted him to remember her like this, strong, serene, her.

"I can't leave you there…"

"It's okay, I'm not scared anymore."

Any second now he will disappear.

"Olivia…" he said it more like a plea, begging her to not give up.

"Goodbye."

She felt at peace. She would die happy now. He was fine.

Peter saw her smiling in the distance.

Peter woke up in the tank grasping air, tears down his cheeks.

"No, Olivia, No!"

Fin.


End file.
